A golfer's game is affected by many variables. One of these is the ease of tee placement, and the extent to which a tee is positioned above the ground. When the ground is hard, insertion of a golf tee into the ground is often difficult and frustrating. This invention relates to a device for mechanically setting a tee into the ground so that the crown of the tee extends a preselected height above the ground regardless of the condition of the ground or the length of the tee.
Many types of tee setters and positioners are presently available. These available devices, however, have structural disadvantages which have militated against their being readily accepted by golfers. Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a golf tee insertion device that is neither structurally complex nor expensive to manufacture, but is nevertheless sufficiently convenient and accurate that it will be more readily accepted by today's golfers.
One of the presently available types of tee setters requires the golfer to retain the tee in the device with his finger while the tee is being inserted into the turf. This can result in the tee being cocked during insertion into the ground so that the thusly set tee is improperly aligned. Also, particularly when used to set tees in hard ground, these devices tilt off the tee and may result in painful injuries to the golfer's finger. Hence, it is another object of this invention to provide a device for setting a tee so that its shank is substantially perpendicular to the ground and wherein the setting operation is accomplished without injury to the golfer.
Other types of golf tee positioners, while providing structure for more suitably guiding the tee, have not been adapted for convenient removal of the device from the tee after it has been set. Hence, it is another object of this invention to provide a tee setter and positioner of a type which not only meets the above noted objects, but which is also readily disengageable from the tee after it is set and positioned.
Still other types of tee setters are comprised of so many individual parts that they are simply too complex to be practical. In this respect, they are too expensive to manufacture on any type of a practical mass production basis. Some of the above mentioned types attempt to accomplish more than insertion of the golf tee into the ground and in so doing, impose operating complications that require unusual skill to operate and thereby fail to effectively accomplish any of their desired ends and particularly fail therefore to be useful to the average golfer for the task of inserting a tee into the ground. Also, in order to be useful, tee setters of the type contemplated must be suited for rough treatment. That is, they must be able to withstand being merely tossed into a golf bag and must be structured so that parts cannot be removed or lost thus depriving the device of its utility. Consequently, it is another object of this invention to provide a golf tee insertion device that is sufficiently accurate but still simple and sturdy enough to withstand the rugged use to which it will be subjected by the golfer.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf tee insertion device to be used by a golfer in driving a golf tee vertically into the ground with a predetermined exposure height.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a simple-to-use device which is readily usable by the average golfer without development of any special skills in its use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rugged and reliable device for facilitating the insertion of a golf tee into the ground without need of the player stooping or bending in the course of such operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf tee insertion device in the nature of a golfing accessory which may be carried loose in the golf bag with the clubs and which is effective to insert tees into hardened ground by a simple vertical thrust of the device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf tee insertion device which may be inexpensively manufactured and which is characterized by dependable and simple operation over a long period of use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the attached drawing and specification when considered in its entirety.